


In for a Penny, In for a Pounding: Millenium

by Vixenafterdark (Foxtrotbeastbot)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Vixenafterdark
Summary: A young woman is on a whirlwind tour of the world. First stop: Brazil to meet some....very Interesting bedfellows. Hi-jinks, smut and filthy filthy fun ensue. Don't forget to Comment!





	1. Zorin

Penny never figured her vacation would wind up like this. It had started off so simple; she won a lottery back home. Not the Jackpot, but enough to pay her rent for at least three years and fund a meandering trip backpacking around the world, stopping first in Brazil just in time for Carnival.

The streets had been alive with light and music, the sounds of Samba swirling around the packed city as revelers sang, danced, ate and drank like tomorrow would never come. Penny had sampled several delicacies and a few fruity cocktails, vocalizing along with whatever songs she could catch. She had danced with gorgeous Brazilians of both sexes, laughing even when her steps faltered.

However, even she had her limits and the crowd had become too intense, so she had tried to gently push through the crowds to a quieter spot. That was when she emerged into a back alley, deserted except for a two young men; one fair and dressed in white, the other darker and swathed in black with multiple gold piercings and a tall tattooed woman with short cropped orange hair and a body builder’s physique. Penny’s eyes were drawn to the woman, feeling her knees go weak at the sight of the woman’s chiselled torso wrapped in a black halter top (Or possibly it was that third mimosa). Grabbing the wall for support, she waved meekly, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

“Uh...Hey.” she said lamely. “Sorry to bug. Had to get away from the crowds....Um, I like your ink. Nice, a full sleeve? And your face too? Is that a pentagram? Awesome. Who was your artist?”

The woman stood unfazed, leaning against the brick wall with her arms crossed. The darker youth snickered into his white gloves, his slouched posture shaking with mirth.

“I think she likes you, Zorin.” The other young man in white glared sharply at him as Penny blushed.

“Shut up Jan.” He growled. Turning back to Penny he bowed slightly, one hand over his chest like an old fashioned gentleman. “Forgive my little brother; he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Are you lost, young lady?”

“Lost? No, I was just out enjoying the party but I needed a break.” Penny smiled charmingly. “How ‘bout you three?”

“Hell, we were just thinkin’ of getting a bite to eat, dancing, finding a couple of sexy bimbos and getting laid.” Jan’s arm sliding over her shoulders and his voice next to her ear made Penny jump. She hadn’t even seen him move. “But seein’ you make me wanna have a little party on my own. Whaddya say, Chickey? Ya wanna fu-” He was quickly cut off by sharp slap from Penny as she darted out from under his arm.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?” she asked, pulling her purse close. “A gentleman never lays hands on a lady without her permission.” Still rubbing the red mark on his cheek, Jan stood, for once, momentarily speechless. A deep reverberating chuckle came from right behind Penny. In her rush to get away from Jan, she had backed up only a few inches away from Zorin.

“She has fire in her.” Zorin smiled darkly, her facial tattoos twisting. “Zhough, you do not look like a local. Vat is your name?”

“Penny....My name’s Penny.”

“S’that how much ya cost?” Spat Jan petulantly, receiving an elbow to the ribs from his brother. Zorin frowned and flicked her head to the fair faired one.

“Luke, take him out of here. I vill deal vis him later.”

“Yes Ma’am. Come along Jan.” He nodded, grabbing Jan by the collar and dragging him further down the alley.

“What the fuck Bro? You know I saw her first. Why does Zorin get the girl?”

“Shut up.”

As the sounds of their bickering faded away, Penny looked up at Zorin. At 5 foot 8, Penny was no pixie, but Zorin was much taller, making her feel small and meek. And the fact that Penny had a bit of a size kink wasn’t helping much either.

“A-are those two your....brothers?”

“Covorkers. It’s of no concern. My concern is zhis.” In one sudden move, Zorin had Penny pressed up against the brick was, her muscled arms caging her in while her green eyes bored into Penny’s. Penny pressed herself against the wall, her heart pounding as she licked dry lips and tried to think of her old self defense course her mother had made her take.

“I saw zhe vay you looked at me ven you first came into zhis alley.” Hissed Zorin softly, her face inches from Penny’s. “You like zhe look of me, don’t you? Is zhis vat attracts you? Large vomen who could snap you like a toothpick?” Penny shivered. Zorin’s voice was a low rumble that seemed to vibrate Penny’s very core. Even with the sour taste of fear in her mouth, she could feel the heat start to pool in her gut. Swallowing nervously, she nodded.

“Yes ma’am. You’re very...Very sexy. You’re tall and built like a tank and you could probably crush me but I-” Two large tattooed fingers shushed her gently as Zorin grinned.

“Vell, do you know vat I like, _mein kleiner Hase_?” She bent, her breath tickling Penny’s ear. “I like little rabbits like you, zhat I could lift vis von hand. I like making little rabbits like you squirm and wriggle ven I lick zhem until zhey come. I like holding zhem down and making zhem take vat I give until zhey are jelly in _mein_ hands.”

Penny whimpered and squirmed, biting her lip and wringing her hands. Her limited knowledge of German understood the pet name Zorin had called her, and though normally she would hate being referred to by something so pathetic and small, tonight it was making her melt. It was just so...Dominating. She was already aching to touch the bigger woman, but didn’t dare. Zorin’s grin grew wider, showing off pristine white teeth for a split second before capturing Penny’s chin and tilting her head up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. It was anything but gentle, her lips claiming Penny’s mouth while her tongue twisted itself inside, flicking against Penny’s and dominating her at every turn. Penny, giving up her restraints, kneaded Zorin’s broad shoulders as she melted into her touch, soft moans slipping from their locked lips. The massive german pressed her against the rough brick, cupping her hands under Penny’s bottom and lifting her, grinding their hips together. Penny’s head swam from lack of air and the intensity of the kiss, one hand threading into Zorin’s short hair and clutching it.

Finally, Zorin relented and broke the kiss, letting Penny gasp for air and slump against the wall.

“Oh gods....” Penny panted. “You are a fucking great kisser.”

“Ve haven’t even gotten started _Hase_.” Zorin growled, nibbling on her neck. “You have a hotel, _ja_?”

“ _Ja_. On the tourist strip by the beach.” Penny replied dreamily.

“ _Sehr gut_.” Zorin set her on unsteady feet and gave her a gentle, yet still stinging, pop to the rump. “Lead zhe vay.”

It took them almost a half hour to make the 10 minute walk back to the hotel, dodging through the crowded streets. Fearing that she would lose her, Penny kept stealing glances over her shoulder at Zorin, each time receiving a saucy look and another spank.

“I’m right behind you _mein kleiner Hase._ ” She’d keep saying. “I’m not letting you get avay zhat easy.”

Penny’s hotel was in the middling range, not a five star penthouse suite, but not a dive by any means.  Zorin gripped Penny’s hips tightly, kissing her neck over and over as the smaller woman fumbled with the key.

“Hurry, _Hase_.” She purred. “I vant it. I vant _you_.”

Finally, Penny got the door open, stumbling into the room and holding the door for Zorin to enter. Before shutting it, she took a second to put up the “Do Not Disturb” sign. The last thing she wanted was any hotel staff bugging them. Turning around, she was struck dumb at the sight before her.

Zorin was lounging on the queen sized bed, her combat boots on the floor, her pants unbuckled and slung low on her hips while she peeled off her shirt to reveal rippling abs and heavy, firm looking breasts

“You are over dressed. Come here. Now.”

Penny obeyed quickly, kicking off her sandals and shimmying out of her long skirt before crawling onto the bed. Zorin grinned wolfishly, plucking at the tank top that still covered Penny’s chest.

“Get rid of zhis. You may keep your bra and cute little panties. For now.” Penny wasted little time, tugging off the top to show the light blue cotton bra patterned with bunnies. Her underwear matched it, and for a moment, she wished she’d gone for something more sexy and alluring rather than the comfortable underthings. Zorin didn’t seem to mind however; her strong hands cupped Penny’s breasts and slid down her chest to rest on her hips, while her knee came up to rub at her little lover’s crotch.

“So cute.” She rumbled as Penny whined and ground against her. “Such a needy little bunny, already so vorked up. Do you vant to touch me, _mein hase_?”

“Yes! Please Zorin, please! I want to feel you...” Penny reached forward, cupping Zorin’s face and looking at her with pleading eyes. Zorin chuckled, taking hold of Penny’s wrists and setting her delicate hands over her breasts. Penny groaned at the feeling of them. Zorin’s breasts were just as fantastic as they looked; warm and heavy, yet firm and soft skinned. Experimentally, she flicked one of the nipples with her thumb, eliciting a soft noise from Zorin. She let her head fall onto Zorin’s chest, breathing in her scent. The woman smelled like leather and metal and canvas, the same sort of scent Penny could always smell from her Grandfather’s old WW2 uniform. It was a soothing, yet in this instance, enticing smell.

The feeling of fingers tangling into her hair and tugging her head back made Penny look up, only to have her lips captured by Zorin’s again. This time, Penny was better prepared, allowing herself to taste Zorin as their tongues danced. One arm clutched her to Zorin’s chest like a steel band, the other releasing her hair and tracing down her spine to grab a handful of her rump.

“Mm, nice and ripe.” Zorin murmured between heated kisses. “Like a soft little peach.” Suddenly, she flipped them over, pressing Penny into the bedcovers and peppering hot, biting kisses over her neck and shoulder. Penny was helpless to do anything except moan under the onslaught, her hands clutching the cheap coverlet of the bed. Little gasps escaped her each time Zorin kissed near her ear and her back arched. With a devious grin, Zorin blew a hot puff of air into Penny’s ear, nibbling at the lobe.

“Oh, my little bunny has sensitive ears, _Ja_? How very fitting.” She chuckled darkly, sitting up and pressing one large hand to Penny’s chest. “Stay right zhere Bunny. I’ll only be gone a second.” As Zorin’s weight lifted, Penny allowed herself the chance to breathe and calm herself. She was no virgin, not by a long shot, but it had been several years since her last encounter with a woman. All thoughts were driven from her head as she watched Zorin’s heavy cargo pants drop, revealing toned thighs and a tight, muscular butt with no underwear to hide it.

“And you go Commando. Who fits the stereotype now?” Penny smirked, admiring the tattoos that ran down Zoirn’s entire right side. Here and there she could make out words or letters, but the rest seemed to be incomprehensible hieroglyphs. Zorin smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching over to flick Penny’s nose.

“Behave, little _Hase_.” She purred, crawling over Penny and caging her in with her body again. Penny’s hands came up to grope and knead Zorin’s breasts as she was kissed once more. The kissing didn’t last quite as long this time, as Zorin’s lips trailed down Penny’s cheek and neck, down to her collarbone and stopping at her sternum. Strong hands slipped under Penny’s back, unhooking that cute bra and tossing it away.

“Hm, cute” she purred, cupping one soft breast in her massive hand. “Not too big, not too small. Just big enough to fill zhe hand.”

“The fact that you have giant hands notwithstanding.” Muttered Penny, receiving another flick to her nose. Before she could voice a complaint, Zorin’s mouth had engulfed her right nipple, sucking and laving at it, bringing it to a hard little nub. Toying at it with her fingertips, Zorin moved to the left, giving it the same treatment.

“Such lovely, full breasts.” She growled, kissing her way down Penny’s belly, letting her tongue dip into her navel for a brief moment, then hooking her fingers into her lover’s underwear. She paused a moment, glancing up at Penny, who gave a shy little nod. The cotton panties slid down Penny’s legs, hooking around one ankle as Zorin rubbed soothing circles into Penny’s hips.

“Are you shy, my bunny?” she purred. “Are you afraid I do not like what I see? What I will taste?” Penny didn’t reply, biting the knuckle of her forefinger to stifle her whimpering moans. With a frown, Zorin reached up, snatching Penny’s wrists and holding them as she set the girl’s legs over her shoulders.

“Do not stifle yourself! I vant to hear every cry you make; every squeak, every gasp, every repetition of my name. You vill be a mess vhen I am done, but you vill love every second of it.”

That was the only warning Penny got as Zorin dove in, foreplay forgotten as her tongue swirled wide circles around Penny’s folds, her nose buried in the nest of soft hair on her mound. Penny bucked and squirmed, little gasps slipping from her lips as Zorin ate her out like a woman starved. She had already been revved up from the heavy make out in the alley, compounded by the spanks and touches in between. Now, she was racing towards that edge as Zorin sucked her clit and lapped at her folds. She could hear the wet sounds of Zorin’s mouth against her, the sounds of her dripping sex being plundered and Zorin’s groans of satisfaction. Penny’s breath came in sharp gasps, her hips moving in sync with Zorin’s lips and tongue, she was so close already!  Then Zorin took one of her lips into her teeth and tugged and that was it. Penny’s back arched like a drawn bow, her voice raised to a high keen as the pleasure washed over her. Zorin clutched her hips tighter, pinning them to the bed while she lapped up the gushing juices her lover gave.

Penny collapsed onto the coverlet, shivering and panting for air, her body twitching every now and then with aftershocks. Zorin propped herself onto one elbow and chuckled

“Such a pretty song you sing vhile in zhe zhroes of ecstasy, _Hase_. I vonder how much higher I can make you go.” She ran one large finger through Penny’s folds, from top to bottom, grazing the still sensitive nub and making Penny jump. Slick wetness shimmered in the lamp light when she raised her hand. “And just look at zhis. You’re still flowing vith honey. So vet and sveet.”

She brought the hand to her lips, licking off the wetness with that devious tongue. Penny groaned and let her head flop against the pillows.

“You’re pure evil.”

“It’s a matter of perspective really.”

“Well...what about you?” Penny asked, blushing as she glanced at Zorin. “I mean, you never...” Zorin snorted slightly and waved her hand carelessly as she sat up.

“I don’t give a shit about me right now. Besides, ve have all night to get you varmed up before ve move to zhe main event.”

“M-main...” Penny blushed crimson, feeling slightly lightheaded. “You mean there’s more?” Zorin cocked a brow at her curiously.

“Naturally. Vhat kind of sex have you been having if it’s over after round vone?”

“Apparently the bad kind.” Sighed Penny. “Most girls just...ask me to scissor and as soon as they come, they leave. The men are even worse.”

“Pazhetic” Zorin spat. “Zhe art of fucking is lost on zhese children. Vell zhen, _mein kleiner Hase,_ I vill have to teach you some new tricks. Come here.” She quickly grabbed Penny, hauling her up and into her lap, her back pressed against Zorin’s chest, despite Penny’s squeak of shock. Zorin’s large hands cupped Penny’s chest, gently massaging them as she spoke.

“Now, first lesson.” She purred. “Zhe body is so full of marvelous places. It is not simply breasts, ass und pussy. Zhe best way to entice your partner is to explore. Take your time and touch every little part.” As she talked, her hands moved, trailing feather light touches over Penny’s body; a knuckle dragged down the line of her waist to her hip, a gentle breath caressed her neck, lips kissed her shoulder, teeth nibbled at the curve of her ear. Penny was squirming again, shuddery little moans escaping her lips.

“Zorin...” She whined, craning her neck to kiss Zorin’s jaw. Zorin simply grinned, capturing her mouth again and kissing her deeply.

“Steady _Hase_ , zhere’s still more to teach.” She said, breaking the kiss. “Second lesson; indirect touches can be even more arousing zhan you zhink.” Her large hand slipped between Penny’s legs, two fingers tracing the crease where leg met hip, circling in slow spirals around her womanhood, only gracing her with rare, light brushes over the most sensitive areas. Finally, she let her fingers start rubbing again, up and down Penny’s slit, sometimes circling her clit, sometimes dipping into the slick heat. Penny groaned and writhed against Zorin’s hand, following her movements as her body heated up once more.

“Zhat’s right _liebste_.” She hissed into Penny’s ear. “Cry out for me. You like zhis, don’t you? Being toyed vis and given all zhis pleasure. If only you could see zhe cute faces you make, zhe vay your blush spreads from your cheeks to your cute little breasts.” Her free hand rubbed at Penny’s nipple as she spoke, rolling the hardened bud with her fingers. Penny whined, still undulating against Zorin’s other hand. She was climbing that peak again, grinding on Zorin’s fingers and moving her hips faster and faster.

“Zorin! God, I’m so close.” She moaned. Just before she could push herself over the edge, Zorin’s hand vanished. Penny thrashed with a disappointed cry as both arms suddenly held her still.

“Nooo! Why the hell did you stop? I was about to come.” Zorin grinned at her.

“Lesson zhree, delay the ending and it vill be all zhe sweeter. Don’t you worry _Hase_ , I’ll get you zhere. You just need to be patient.”

The cycle started again; Zorin fingering Penny and whispering sweet, filthy promises into her ears while Penny tried desperately to move just a _little_ bit faster, get just a _little_ more friction. But Zorin wouldn’t let her. Her hands slowed or even stopped completely if Penny moved too much, keeping her teetering on the edge. Over and over again, Penny rose to the borderline of her climax, only for Zorin’s hands to slow or vanish completely.

“I can feel you twitching _leibste_.” She crooned after what felt like an hour. “And you’re soaking vet. Your body is so honest. It’s telling me how bad it wants to come.”

“Then just let me!” Penny almost sobbed, whimpering as Zorin’s hands slowed again.

“Is zhat any vay to ask for somezhing, _Hase_? Come on, you can do better.”

“Pleeeeeeaaaaase!” She let out a frustrated whine, only for Zorin to pause, kissing her neck.

“Still not good enough. Beg me, little rabbit. Beg me, and I’ll let you come.”

“Please Zorin! Please, just let me come. I need it!” Penny babbled. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want, I don’t care! Just pleeaaaase stop teasing and let me come! PleasepleasepleasePLEASE!!” She could feel Zorin’s lips on her neck curling into a smirk.

“Zhat’s my little bunny.” Her hands moved again, faster this time, with none of the gentleness she had shown before. Penny nearly screamed from the intensity, her breath catching and a string of babbled praise falling from her lips.

“YES!! Oh god yes, thank you! Don’t stop again, please don’t stop again!”

“Zhat’s right, _Hase_.” Zorrin purred into her neck. “Sing me that pretty song of yours. _Gott, so schön!_ Come on, come for me!” Setting her teeth into the junction of Penny’s neck and shoulder, she bit down. The blunt sting sent Penny spiralling into the most intense climax yet, curling her toes and whiting out her vision. Zorin’s arms pulled away and Penny flopped onto the mattress, panting hard and shivering.

“Do you feel better now?” The German asked, sidling up to her, head resting on her fist. Still breathless and too weak to nod, Penny didn’t answer and just gave a thumbs up. With a chuckle, Zorin placed a hand on Penny’s back and stroked it soothingly.

“Nights like zhis almost make me vish for a _schwanz_.” She purred, kissing the bite mark on Penny’s shoulder. “Just so I could give you a proper fucking.”

“Suitcase.” Grunted Penny, pointing to the case next to the bed.

“Hm?”

“My suitcase, under the clothes.”

Zorin quirked an eyebrow, but moved away to open the luggage and rifle through the contents. Within seconds, she felt something under her fingers; something firm. She shifted aside a skirt and her eyes widened. Nestled in the clothing was a...well, it looked like a realistic dildo, but rather than ending with a suction cup or just a blunt end, there was an odd curved bulb. The toy was velvety soft silicone; firm, but with slight give, much like the real anatomy.

“Vhat...Vhat is zhis zhing?”

“The Lesbian’s best friend.” Penny murmured, shuffling over and resting her head on her crossed forearms. “At least, that’s what my cousin calls it. She makes them. That bulb bit there goes inside you and presses on all the nicest spots so you can make love to your partner without any harness.” Zorin gave her an astonished, yet deviously pleased smirk.

“And you just keep zhis in your luggage?  Vhat happened to zhe demure little bunny I met tonight?”

“Demure bunnies have kinks and needs too. Of course, if you’d rather not use it...” Penny reached to try and take the toy, only for Zorin to quickly lift it out of reach.

“I never said zhat.” She grinned, examining the toy further. “Zhis is ingenious! Hm, vhat’s zhis?” she ran her finger over a small series of ridges along the top of the shaft.

“Another little bit of fun.” Smirked Penny. “Give it here and kneel on the bed.”

Zorin watched as Penny gently rubbed the bulbous tip of the toy against her folds, coating it with her juices. Zorin shivered and let out a small groan as the toy slipped past her folds and nestled into her walls, pressing snugly against her g-spot.

“Ohhh, _Hase_ , you vere right. It feels so nice.” She moaned, threading her hand through Penny’s hair. Penny smirked, grasping the silicone shaft.

“Then you’re going to love this.” She lowered her head, taking the toy into her mouth and started moving; stroking the toy as though it were really a part of the massive woman, laving over it with her tongue. Zorin gasped and grasped onto Penny’s hair. With every dip and bob of Penny’s head, the toy pressed against that magical cluster of nerves, sending delightful shivers up the German’s spine. The small ridges along the shaft rubbed over her clit, feeding her a double dose of pleasure and making her buck her hips into the sensation. Penny increased her pace, small moans slipping from her mouth as she lapped and sucked for all she was worth. She could feel Zorin’s strong hands tugging at her hair; hear her moans and grunts of bliss. God, this was heaven.

Suddenly, Zorin’s hands left her hair and grasped her shoulders, tearing her mouth from the toy and shoving her onto her back. Zorin loomed over her, panting.

“No more games, _Hase_.” She rumbled, pressing the tip of the toy against Penny’s entrance and slamming into her with a single hard thrust, swallowing Penny’s startled cry with her own lips. She set a brutal pace, pounding into Penny and kissing her fiercely. The girl didn’t object, wrapping her arms around Zorin’s neck and hanging on for dear life as the giantess’s hips slammed home over and over.

“Shit!” Zorrin snapped furiously, breaking the bruising kiss. “Fuck, you feel amazing, _zhis_ is amazing!” Penny didn’t reply. She couldn’t. The force of Zorin’s thrusts stole away her breath, leaving her a gasping, moaning mess of her former self. She could feel herself climbing to climax again, over sensitized from earlier. She clutched Zorin tighter, letting out a strangled yelp as the larger woman lifted her hips off the bed, grasping Penny around the waist and changing the angle. She came hard, a wild scream tearing from her throat, an act that only seemed to spur Zorin further. Her thrusts became harder and faster as her own climax mounted; harsh, hissing grunts slipping past her teeth.

“FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!!!!” She bellowed at last, her orgasm hitting like a bomb blast. Her hips stuttered, chasing the quakes of pleasure that rocked her core. Collapsing on top of Penny, they lay tangled together, panting hard and reveling in the aftershocks.

“Zhat vas... _gottverdammt,_ I don’t even know vhat zhat vas.” Zorrin panted finally, rolling off of Penny.

“In Canada, we call that a ‘mind blowing orgasm’. It’s all the rage.” Zorin chucked and weakly slapped Penny’s thigh.

“Shut up and get over here.” She sighed, opening her arm in invitation. Penny shuffled over, resting against Zorin’s muscular chest as the German tugged the rumpled blankets over them.

“Didn’t figure you for the cuddly type.” Mumbled Penny sleepily. Zorin kissed the top of her head gently.

“I am vhen I’m satisfied. Now hush _Hase_. It is time for sleep.


	2. A New Millenium

_Knock knock knock_

Penny groaned, pushing her face further into Zorin’s chest. Couldn’t housekeeping see the card on the doorknob?  She had spent much of the previous night having incredible sex, and all she wanted to do was sleep, goddammit! She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 7 am.

_Knock knock knock!_

“Oh, you have GOT to be kidding...Fine! I’m getting up.” She muttered, slipping out from under Zorin’s warm, sleepy embrace. She slipped on a bathrobe to cover up and undid the locks on the door, snarling as she opened it

“Maria, generally when a guest puts out the ‘do not disturb’ thingie, it means they don’t want to be...” Penny trailed off. The person at the door was not the usual cleaning girl, but rather two men. One short and rotund in a pristine white suit and jacket, the other tall and thin in what looked to be a stained lab coat and a crop top with...suspenders? The smaller gentleman raised his hand.

“ _Guten Morgen, Fraulein_! So sorry to disturb you zhis early, but ve’re looking for an associate of ours. Ve vere told she vas in zhis hotel.” Penny paused, dumbstruck.

“ _Hase_?” Zorin’s sleepy voice called. “Vhat are you doing? It’s too early to be up yet, come back to bed.”

Penny looked back to the men with a nervous smile.

“Uhh, could I get you guys to just wait here for a minute? Thanks!” She slammed the door frantically, racing to the bed and hissing as she shook Zorin’s shoulder. “Zorin! Zorin, get up! There are two men at the door looking for you and one of them looks important.” Zorin gasped and sat up quickly.

“Zhe Major! Shit!” she snapped, springing out of bed and snatching her clothes from the floor. “Quick, grab your suitcase and get in zhe bathroom!”

“What? Why? Who are they?”

“No time! Just get in!” Zorin practically shoved her into the bathroom. “I zhink I can handle zhem. Just...take a shower and get dressed!” The bathroom door slammed and Penny was left standing on the cold tiled floor, clutching her suitcase and wondering just what she’d gotten herself into. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened as Zorin opened the door and the two men entered the hotel room, Zorin making what sounded like hurried apologies in very fast German. It sounded like the small portly man was Zorin’s boss. What on earth was a pack of Germans doing in Brazil?

“Just let her deal with it Penny.” She muttered to herself, turning on the shower. If she was going to meet Zorin’s boss, she might as well be presentable about it. She washed her hair and body quickly, wincing at some of the love bites and bruises from last night. She hoped she hadn’t left any on Zorin. By the sound of it, the woman was military. She’d heard stories about military wives and girlfriends being fined for leaving hickeys on their lovers. Oh god, what if Zorin was already in trouble for being off base and sleeping with a civilian? Were they here to arrest them both?

Penny forced herself to calm down, breathing slowly. Her mind had a very nasty habit of kicking into overdrive and making things seem far worse than they were. If the men had intended on arresting Penny, they would have never let her shut the door on them. Besides, the portly one seemed friendly. Nonetheless, Penny picked out a more conservative outfit from her bag; a simple lavender polo shirt and some Khaki Capri pants. Pulling her still damp hair into the low ponytail she always wore it in, Penny took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping out of the bathroom.

The rotund man in white was sitting at the room’s small table, the taller man examining a painting on the wall. Zorin turned as Penny opened the door, but quickly turned back to look out the window again. Penny winced when she noticed the shadow of a hickey peeking over the high collar of the halter top.

“Ah, and now zhe party is complete!” The rotund man smiled. “I do hope you forgive me, Frau Smizh, for rousing you out of vhat must have been a very warm and _pleasurable_ sleeping situation.

“Is Zorin in trouble?” Asked Penny, glancing at her erstwhile lover. “I didn’t mean to cause a problem, Sir. I didn’t realize she was-”

“ _Sich beruhigen_ _Fraulein_.” The Major raised his hands calmly. “You are not in any sort of trouble.”

“That’s not what I asked, Sir.” Penny clasped her hands behind her back and snapped her heels together. If these guys were military, then she was damn well going to try and show them some respect. “I don’t know Military protocol here in Brazil, but if I’ve caused Zorin a problem, then I want to fix it or at least offer an apology.” The Major chuckled, steepling his fingers.

“My, vhat a bold young lady. Such a strong conscience too. Alright Frau Smizh, in answer to your question; yes, First Lieutenant Blitz is in a little bit of trouble. Interacting vis civilians is not exactly against zhe rules, but zhey are not allowed to have...ach, zhe vord escapes me...”

“Overnight visits?” Offered Penny.

“In a sense, _Ja_. Vhen she did not report for morning Roll Call, zhe Doktor und I came looking. Zhe Valentine Brozhers –you met zhem in zhe alley last night- told us where to find zhis charming little hotel.” Penny bit her lip nervously.

“So...How bad is this?” she asked. The Major shrugged.

“It is zhe first time our good Lieutenant has ever broken zhe rules. Do not fret, zhe punishment vill be mild. A simple confinement to base for a few days vill be sufficient.” He said, looking at Zorin.  “But I am not so cold hearted as to punish an innocent girl who knew nozhing of our organization or its rules. In fact...” he paused and stood, the chair creaking as his weight was lifted. “I insist you have breakfast vis me. After all, I vas zhe vone who voke you at an ungodly hour.”

Penny blinked, utterly confused.

“You want....to get breakfast.” She said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around it. The Major nodded.

“I know a lovely little bistro not far from here zhat serves an excellent wurst in zhe mornings. Zhink of it as your apology for stealing avay my officer.”

“My apology is to...pay?”

“ _Nein_. I vill be paying. Your apology vill be giving me zhe delight of a lovely breakfast companion.”

Penny set a fist to her chin, thinking about the offer and letting the cogs turn in her mind. Oh what the heck, she was on vacation!

“Alright, I’ll get breakfast with you.” She nodded at last. The Major beamed.

“ _Wunderbar_! Come zhen my dear, let us go. Doktor, I vill meet you and zhe lieutenant back at base.” He offered her his arm and led them out of the hotel room.

The bistro he had mentioned was only a couple of blocks from the hotel, and oddly enough, the owner seemed to know him.

“Ah, Max!” she greeted happily in a heavy Portuguese accent. “Your usual? Oh! For two today? Si, Si! Go. Sit, I bring food.”

“I come here a few times a veek.” The Major explained, leading Penny into the restaurant and to a table at the back. “Isabella’s is zhe only place I can get a proper German breakfast around here.”

“That makes sense, it is Brazil after all. Not exactly a German-centric area. But now I’m curious. I heard you and the Doctor speaking to Zorin earlier. Why are a trio of Germans in Brazil?”

“Oh, it’s not just zhe zhree of us. Zhere are many, many more. But zhat is unimportant. Vhat about you _mein Fraulein_? Vhat brings you to zhis marvellous city?”

“Vacation.” Penny replied, sipping the hot tea Isabella had brought to the table. “Mm, Mint. Anyway. I came into some money back home and decided it was time I had some fun with my life. See the world beyond my city, y’know? I found a cheap flight and boom! Rio.”

“And right in zhe midst of Carnival! How lucky for you. Ah, _Danke_ Isabella.” The Major smiled to the owner as she brought two plates of thick wurst, some soft white cheese, two boiled eggs apiece and soft, fresh rolls with a small pot of honey to spread on them.

“Wow...It looks just like Grampa’s breakfasts when I was a kid.” Penny sighed wistfully.

“ _Guten Appetit!_ Oh? Is your family German?” asked the Major, cutting open a roll. Penny shook her head and sliced the tip off one of the sausages.

“Just Grandpa. I used to get dropped off with him in the summer when I was little and he made a spread like this every morning.”

“Ahh. _Do you speak the language_?”

Penny blinked, surprised when the Major suddenly shifted into German.

“ _Not much. Only enough to make small talk and get around.”_ She replied before switching back to English. “I haven’t had any use for the language since Grandpa passed away.” She took a bite of the sausage, relishing in the sweet and salty taste of what she was sure was chicken and apple. The Major nodded understandingly.

“I assume no vone else in your family speaks it?” He asked.

“Just me.” Penny said, after swallowing her mouthful. “My sisters never wanted to learn, and my Grandmother didn’t approve of Dad learning it once they landed in Canada. She said it reminded her of the War.”

“I see. Vhat made you vant to learn it zhen?”

Penny shrugged.

“I’m weird. I like learning and seeing new things. Life is too short and there’s a lot out there; Things to see, music to hear, roads to walk.”

“Lieutenants to seduce?” The Major added cheekily. Penny blushed and sipped at her tea.

“She was hot, okay? Can I really help it if I find both men and women attractive and Zorin just happened to hit a good chunk of my kinks and why the hell am I still talking?” The Major raised his hands with a chuckle.

“Now now, I’m not blaming you! I vill admit, seeing you zhis morning and hearing Zorin’s side of zhings made it all very understandable vhy she didn’t vant to leave. However...” he paused over his empty plate, resting his clasped hands on his lap. “Now zhat it has happened, I realize how difficult it must be for zhe troops. It is not easy to get back to base before sunrise and ve cannot have random civilians being brought on site.”

“What, are you guys Nazis in hiding like in the conspiracy stories?” Snorted Penny.

“Very astute, young lady!”

Penny choked on a bit of egg, hurriedly coughing into a napkin. After a moment she looked up again, eyes streaming as she cleared her throat.

“What?! Dude, I was kidding! Holy shit, I slept with a Nazi. Grandpa must be spinning in his grave....”

“Now, now, it’s not so terrible-”

“Yes it fucking is!” Penny hissed. “My grandpa risked his life to get away from you people and spent the rest of it trying to undo the damage your boss did. I’ve spent my youth punching out a new breed of bigot that spawned from that shit pile! Hell, by all rights I’m one of the ones that would have been rounded up, being bisexual and all.”

“All of zhat vas zhe Furher’s obsession, not mine.” The Major raised a hand to stop her rant. “I could care less about his ideals and silly nonsense about race and gender. After all, does Zorin look like a typical Nazi to you?”

Penny paused. As much as she hated it, The Major did have a point. Dark skinned and green eyed, Zorin was most certainly not Aryan.

“And none of my officers care about it either, or Zorin would have never plucked out a lovely little brunette like yourself.” Continued The Major. “Ve are really Nazis in name only. Ve do not seek to dominate or subjugate zhe world.”

“Are you still planning on inciting death, misery and violence?” Snapped Penny. “Murdering millions of innocent people for no other reason than your own insanity?”

“Not at zhe moment. Our plans are....complicated. I’m afraid I can’t tell you about it all, but on my vord as an Officer-”

“A Nazi officer.” Penny spat.

“-on my vord as an Officer, none of my organization means you any harm.” The Major continued, raising a hand in an unofficial swear. Penny huffed and tugged at her ponytail, combing through the hair with her fingers.

“You’re asking me to put a lot of faith in someone I just met. With Zorin, it was just sex. Awesome sex, but a one night stand at most. Now here you are telling me you and her and possibly those dudes in the alley were all part of a fascist regime that somehow means me no harm.”

“I know it is difficult to believe, but it is zhe solid truth.” Penny hesitated, then groaned.

“So what do you want? Before you outed yourself and your little secret, you were hinting at something. Get on with it before my brain restarts.”

“Right, as I vas saying, it is not often zhat my officers seek out...physical comfort, but I cannot have anozher incident like zhis. I vould lose all command over my men you see.” Penny nodded and the Major shook his head with a sigh. “So vhat is a commanding officer to do? Bar all my men from zhe release zhey crave? I am not such a monster. And it is not merely zhe physical zhey crave, but also emotional and mental comfort, so I cannot simply hire prostitutes. It’s not in zhe budget anyvay. So vhat to do?”

He looked at Penny with a disarming smile. Penny stared back evenly, getting a sense of what the Major was thinking.

“I can see you have an idea and it involves me. Just spit it out Major.” She sighed roughly.

“Direct. I like zhat. How vould you like a job vhile you’re in Brazil? I could offer you food, accommodations and a decent salary, even a Rank. How does Comfort Lieutenant sound to you?”

“It sounds like you want to turn me into your army’s resident whore.” Penny crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Call it what you will, but you’d be paying me to screw your guys. What’s the difference between this ‘Comfort Lieutenant’ thing and hiring a common hooker?”

“Vell, look at us right now.”The major smiled, gesturing to the table between them. “I find zhat a meal vis a charming companion far more comforting to zhe heart and soul zhan a nameless, unexcited voman in my bed. Not only zhat, but as a lieutenant, you vould have power over who shares your bed. A common whore has no such zhing.”

Penny paused, interlacing her fingers and thinking. On the one hand, these were Nazis; the people she had always known to be damn near the epitome of evil. On the other hand, this was another new experience, and way to save money for more of her trip. Besides, she didn’t have to share their ideals or even agree with them. By the sounds of it, it would just be a series of one night stands.

“I have questions.” She said at last. The Major smiled widely and nodded.

“Of course! Ask avay.”

“Would I have to fully join the army? Like, if a fight broke out, would I have to be on the front lines or take command?”

“Nein. Zhe title vould be simply vone of office.”

“Could I have a set system of rules? Things that I don’t allow?”

“Of course! You vould be able to set any rules you vish! You could refuse a man if he is brutal or vulgar, or even if you simply do not like him.”

“Even if his rank is higher?” Penny eyes the Major carefully. As a Major, he would be within his rights to force her if she took the job. However the chubby little man merely smiled wider.

“My dear, zhere are only zhree people of higher rank zhan zhe voman you slept vis last night; zhe Doktor, zhe Captain, and Myself. And ve are not such heinous men as to force a voman.”

“Debateable. Would I have to wear a uniform? You’re not going to get me into some skimpy version of an SS uniform with a miniskirt, are you?”

“You vould have a formal uniform for special occasions, but I do not see a problem vis your normal attire.”

“Okay, last question; is this a lifetime thing? Am I free to quit at anytime or am I stuck with this for life?”

“It lasts only as long as you vish it to, my dear Fraulein. Be it a veek, a monzh, or longer.”

Penny paused, turning all the thoughts over in her mind. This sounded way too good to be true. Silence fell between them as she picked through every scrap of information she had been given. The Major simply waited patiently, sipping his tea and watching Penny think. Finally she sighed, rubbing her temples to stave off an incoming headache.

“There’s a catch here, I just know it.” She muttered. “This is all too easy. There HAS to be a catch.”

“I assure you Frau Smizh, whatever catch you zhink is coming will not come.” The Major smiled, his glasses glinting in the early morning sun as he extended a gloved hand. “Vhat do you say?”

Her eyes flicked from the Major’s gleaming lenses to the offered hand. This felt like making a deal with the devil, and it very well might be....But you only live once after all.

“I’m not doing that stupid salute or wearing any Nazi emblems.” She finally said, clasping the Major’s hand firmly.

~*~

It was three days later when Penny finally zipped up her suitcase and prepared to leave the hotel. The Major had told her to wait at least that long to allow him to get things in order for her on base. She had convinced the front desk to refund the money from the rest of her weeklong stay, claiming a family emergency had come up and she had to leave.

After one last sweep to confirm that she’d left nothing behind, she locked the room behind her and made her way out of the hotel and onto the street just as a black car pulled up. A tall, tanned and silver haired man stepped out, moving around the car to open the door to the backseat.

“Ah, right on time Lieutenant! Come in.” The Major’s voice called. Penny shuffled in, setting her bag in her lap as the door fell shut behind her. The backseat of this car was roomier than she expected, set up more like a small Limo than anything. The Doctor sat next to her, reading over some papers. The Major sat across from her, giddily beaming like a kid at Christmas.

“Everyzhing on base is prepared for you. You have private quarters in zhe officers hall, Your uniform is tailored to your measurements -don’t vorry, you von’t have to vear it much- and I made sure to inform zhe troops zhat you are to be treated vis the respect given to any ozher officer. Did you make your list of rules?”

Penny nodded, handing over a sheet of paper. It had taken her the better part of her last three days in the hotel to write them. The Major looked it over and nodded, slipping it into a pocket inside his coat.

“I’ll have zhis printed out and set onto your door, as vell as distributed to zhe troops.” He said, resting his hands in his lap. “You’re very quiet. Are you feeling alright? Nervous, perhaps?”

Penny nodded, keeping her jaws clenched tightly together and her hands clasped in her lap. Her stomach had been doing flip-flops all night, so sleep had been out of the question.  Her mind was still in overdrive thinking about everything that could go wrong. Hell, she’d forced herself to wear a long sleeve shirt, even in the oppressive Brazilian heat, just to keep her from scratching her arm to pieces. Even now, her nails were raking over the thin cotton covering her forearm out of nervous habit. The Major’s white gloved hand covered hers, pulling it away from her arm and holding it tight.

“Zhere’s nozhing to fear, Lieutenant. Everyzhing vill be just fine.” He said gently. “Zorin vill fill you in vonce ve get to Base.” Penny perked up slightly.

“Zorin will be there?”

“Ja. She vill be guiding you around zhe base und teaching you zhe ropes. Und once you start performing your duties, I have a feeling she vill be one of your more frequent appointments.”

“Speaking of your duties,” The Doctor finally piped up. “After your presentation to the troops, I’ll have to insist you come to my office for a checkup. Nothing serious or invasive, just to make sure you’re in shape. We can’t have you keeling over of a heart attack or something in the middle of an appointment.”

“Yeah, pretty sure that would kill the mood.” Penny smirked. “Ugh, appointments though? Sounds like a trip to the dentist.”

“Vell, vhat vould you call zhem?” asked The Major. Penny shrugged.

“Engagements, dates. Anything to make it feel less....clinical and cheap.” As the two men stared at her, Penny crossed her arms defensively. “Okay, so I might have a bit of a romantic side. You guys are in absolutely no position to judge.”

The metaphorical ice now broken, the ride to Base was spent in conversation; The Major detailing Penny’s duties, Penny asking question after question, or just trading anecdotes and quips. Finally, the car pulled onto what seemed to be some manner of air field and parked in the shadow of a massive bunker. Through the tinted windows, Penny could see a line of people awaiting them, including Zorin. Memories of their night together flowed through Penny’s mind, noting with some embarrassment that she could remember every bit of what Zorin looked like under that tight little halter top.

“Come along Lieutenant.” The Major’s voice cut through her haze. She hadn’t even noticed him get out of the car. Nodding, she grabbed her suitcase and stood on the blazing tarmac, feeling the heat prickle her skin. Their little receiving party simultaneously saluted, shouting

“Velcome back Major! Und velcome, Comfort Lieutenant Smith!” The Major grinned to Penny as she came up behind him.

“You’ll have a much varmer velcome zhan zhis soon. Zorin, please take our newest officer to her quarters und help her into her uniform before her presentation.”

“Yes sir. Come along Lieutenant.” She beckoned to Penny and the girl quickly dogtrotted next to her. Once Zorin led her into the cooler shade of the bunker, Penny cleared her throat nervously.

“Um....I’m sorry that you got in trouble because of me.” Zorin merely laughed through her nose and reached over to ruffle Penny’s hair.

“Forget it _Hase_. It was barely a punishment at all and utterly vorth it. I haven’t had a night like zhat in ages.” Zorin grinned widely, making her tattoos warp. “If I vere not still under restrictions I vould have you again right here and now.”

Penny flushed crimson and clutched her suitcase tighter.

“Wait, restrictions? I thought you were only confined to base?”

“ _Ja_ , but zhat vas only zhe first part. Since you took zhe Major up on his offer, I am not allowed to touch you in a sexual manner for zhree more days.” Zorin’s grin twisted into an uncharacteristic pout. “Zhat’s my real punishment.” Penny winced in sympathy.

“Yikes...That sucks for both of us.”

“Oh?” Zorin raised an eyebrow as her lips curved from a pout to a cocky smirk, her arm slipping around Penny’s shoulders. “Did I leave you vanting more, my little bunny?” Penny returned the smirk, cuddling into Zorin’s side as they walked.

“You did.” She purred. Zorin’s smirk grew wider and she led Penny down a series of stairs. Penny did her best to follow, remarking curiously. “I thought the base was up top?”

“ _Nein._ Vhat you saw on the surface vas a facade to keep suspicions at bay. Zhe real base is down here. Zhis vay.” She turned down a hall, beckoning to Penny. As they passed a set of double doors, Penny could hear the murmuring of many voices, all jumbled together behind it.

“Penny. In here.” Zorin called her, having stopped at a door a short way beyond. It seemed to be some sort of dressing room; a lit vanity sat against one wall with a folded uniform resting on the bench. Zorin locked the door behind them.

 “Strip and get changed.” She commanded. Penny obeyed meekly, unbuttoning her blouse and slipping out of her jeans. The jacket of the uniform was like all the pictures she has seen of SS officers, but rather than trousers, the bottom of her uniform was a black, flowy, calf length skirt.

“Zhe Major vanted you to have some comfort vhenever you have to vear zhis.” Explained Zorin, buttoning up Penny’s jacket. “Und he agrees zhat a skirt looks better on you.”

Penny turned to look at herself in the mirror. The uniform fit her well, and like she requested, held no emblems or symbols of the Nazi regime. Her long brown hair was swiftly braided and a cap placed onto her head before Zorin led her to the door on the opposite end of the room. It seemed to lead to a sort of backstage area of an auditorium. Penny could see the Major on stage, speaking to a massive crowd. Her stomach twisted and she felt her knees weaken nervously. Zorin set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll valk out with you Vhen zhe Major introduces you.”

“Thanks.”

“-Und now, I’d like to introduce our newest Officer; Comfort Lieutenant Penny Smizh!”

“Showtime.” Zorin winked to Penny, leading her onto the stage, and into her new world.


End file.
